


Roses are red

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Loft, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “And they say romance is dead.”“I don’t see you writing me any poetry.”





	Roses are red

**Author's Note:**

> This one's super short but I'm just happy something came together. I wrote almost 1000 words in two other attempts that just weren't working out and I thought I was gonna have to pass on today. Just gotta get through these last few days! Day 25 represent!

“Hey, I’ve got your supplies from Deaton here and I picked up your prescription on my way home,” Derek announced as he walked into the loft. “I think we need to call the plumber. Did you notice the shower’s draining slow again?”

Stiles looked up from where he was working on his laptop at the kitchen island and replied in a deadpan tone, “And they say romance is dead.”

Derek snorted and began unpacking the bag of groceries he went out for earlier. “I don’t see you writing me any poetry.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes and shut his laptop, drawing Derek’s attention. Stiles made a show of cracking his knuckles and loudly cleared his throat before hopping off the stool and walking over to Derek to grab his face with both hands.

“Roses are red,” he started dramatically. “Violets are blue. This morning when I jerked off, I was thinking of… you.”

Derek raised an eyebrow and grinned under Stiles’ hands. “Did you really?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and started to back away but Derek caught one of his hands and drew him back in, lining their bodies up to press together in a way that was almost instinctual after almost ten years together. 

“Did you really think of me this morning? Did you touch yourself and imagine me?” Derek asked huskily, watching as the expression in Stiles’ eyes changed from exasperated to interested to aroused in seconds.

“The only thing better,” Stiles murmured. “Than thinking of you when I jerk off is when you do it for me.”

Derek’s hands dropped to Stiles’ waist and he picked him up easily while Stiles automatically wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips. Stiles let out a peal of surprised laughter while Derek carried him across the loft to the stairs.

“Roses are red,” Derek recited as he started stepping up with Stiles’ mouth on his neck. “Violets are blue. Right now I’m gonna go romance the fuck out of you.”


End file.
